


Codename: Jackass and Susan

by anusha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Awkward Crush, Crush, Crushes, Drunk Daniel Sousa, Drunk Jack Thompson, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Funny, Jack Daniels, Jack is totally smitten with Daniel, JackDaniels, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Undercover, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, this is going to be interesting.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anusha/pseuds/anusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did FBI agent Jack Thompson knew that the stranger he screwed last night when he was drunk would end up being his new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JackDaniels fic, unbetad, so please do inform me if there are any mistakes. :)

_“Good luck, Jack.”_

_“We’re gonna miss you.”_

_“You were the best agent we ever had.”_

“Thanks a lot, guys. It kills me to leave you guys behind.” Then there was all the hugging and kisses on the cheeks. The usual fair share of goodbye and good luck wishes that one would get during a farewell party. 

There was nothing much one could say about Jack Thompson. He was one of the best FBI agents in Washington D.C., highest number of cases closed among his colleagues. Anyone who’s heard of the name Thompson is aware of his unorthodox methods of handling cases. Not afraid to get a little rough and loud when it comes to the suspects. 

He’s got the charm, the looks - as what the ladies call it. He was your typical blonde with blue eyes. Your typical ladies man. 

But the truth was, there were a lot of people who didn’t like him. His boss for example. Sorry, his ex boss. And his ex partner, Ray. And his ex girlfriends. You don’t earn the nickname ‘Jackass’ overnight. 

And Thompson knows human nature far too well, but he played along with the fake smiles and laughs. You don’t get to the top without making a few enemies. Being one of the youngest to receive an award from the president tends to build room for jealousy. 

His last day at Washington was a good one. People gave him nice gifts, talked to him politely. He knew they were pretending all along, but he’s learn how to accept it. He knows far too well that telling them off isn’t going to do him any more good. 

~ 

_“Washington to New York, eh, Thompson? What in the world did you get mixed up in?”_

It was pretty clear to him that it was a demotion, despite the fact that everyone’s been calling it a transfer. He took a sip of vodka. 

_“God, I really fucked up that bad, huh?”_ Another sip goes down his throat. 

He’s arrived at New York for a day now, and he has to report to duty tomorrow. He’s already half drunk, face all flushed. He should be getting home, get some rest. 

“Rough day huh?” A young man, probably around his age sat beside him. 

“Work.” 

“Ahh.. I get that. The name’s Daniel.” 

“Jack. So what brings you here?” 

The brunette moved his body, tapped a part of his left leg. Thompson saw he had a crutch leaning against bar counter. 

“It’s been two years now.” 

“Accident huh?” 

“yeah.” Daniel didn’t say much. He doesn’t talk much to strangers to the nature of his job. “I’ll have the usual.” Daniel told the bartender who has been standing there, waiting for his answer. 

“The usual? You come here often?” 

“Not too much. Enough to keep me going.” 

“Married?” 

“No. You?” 

“Not ready. Got engaged. Didn’t work out well.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes playfully. Jack just shrugged. “Maybe it's because I’m an ass. People don’t like me.” Jack accompanied his words with a small, forced laughter. 

“Huh? Why is that?” 

“I don’t know. But I can feel it, you know. It’s like they’re always stabbing you when you can’t see them.” 

“Well, at least they don’t come up to you, thinking that you are not capable of doing your job.” 

“Touché.” 

Neither men realised that it was already getting late. They both continued drinking, keeping each other company, telling jokes or talking about life. They were both tipsy enough to understand what the other was saying. Drunk enough to forget about themselves, or about the troubles that they were facing. 

In the shining orange light, Jack saw how brown Daniel’s eyes were. How his ruffled hair looked soft and good enough to bury his head into. He placed his hand onto Daniel’s. There was this sudden urge in him to look Daniel in the eye and tell him how gorgeous he looked. Jack started biting his bottom lip. 

“Danny. I’m going to kiss you now. “ 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah. You’re pwetty.” 

“Come on, Jack, I know you..” 

His lips were silenced when the blonde had kissed him. Jack had placed his hands on Daniel’s cheeks. Daniel was shocked at first, but he returned the kiss. He wanted it as bad as Thompson did. Slowly Daniel pulled away, as they were breathing heavily, a worried look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“People. They’re watching us.” 

“You know anywhere we could…” 

“My place.” 

~ 

Daniel woke up early in the morning. His head felt like it was on fire. He tried to get up but one of his hand was pulling him back to the bed. He continued to tug his hand but it kept betraying his movements. He looked up and he saw his left hand handcuffed to the bed. 

Thoughts ran through his head. He could have been mugged, his credentials could be stolen. He’s heard of ladies doing this, but never a man. 

_“Dammit, Sousa!”_

The spot beside him was empty but it was crumpled as if someone was sleeping there for so long. The pillows were on the floor. His body was naked, except for the sheets that were covering his pelvic area. 

He used his other hand to remove the sheets. His pants were on the floor. He knew he couldn’t reach it with his hand. He rolled over, used his left leg to hover around the pants, used his toes to grip it and carry it up to the bed. 

_“Please let the key be inside.”_

He used his hand, searching for the key for the handcuffs in every pocket. 

_“Thank God.”_

He bent his body so that his hand could reach the lock of the handcuffs. Within a minute he managed to get his hand free. He saw his wrists were red, sore. 

He picked up the crutch that was on the floor beside the shirt he was wearing last night. He moved as fast as he could, checking through his stuff. Nothing was stolen, everything was in place. Nothing was out of place, well except for the room he was sleeping in. Looked as if a huge hurricane trashed the whole place. 

Daniel was having this horrible pain in his head, as if he hit his head repeatedly against the wall. Must be a hangover he thought. 

The bathroom was wet, as if someone had used it. He took his razor, to start shaving. He could feel the stubbles on his face starting to grow already. He’s neat like that. Always clean shaven, kept his things all in order. He applied the shaving cream, started to run the blade against his skin. That was when he noticed the blue black marks left all over his neck. 

He was going to have a hard time covering these hickeys. 

_“I swear if I ever see him again, I’m gonna put a bullet through his head.”_

He got ready as fast as he could. He doesn’t want to be late to work. He’s never been late and he’d like to keep his record clean. He promised to himself that he’ll clean up the bedroom when he reached home after work. 

~ 

“Daniel! You look as if you got hit by a train or something.” 

“I’m fine Peggy. Just a headache.” 

“You got drunk didn’t you?’ 

Daniel didn’t answer. 

“Anyway, have you heard the news?’ 

“About the new guy?” 

“Yeah, he’s coming today. Heard Chief Dooley saying that he was gonna partner up the guy with you.” 

“Yauch’s replacement?” 

“Yeah. Besides, you’re the senior agent here. If anyone’s good in showing the ropes, it’ll be you.” 

“But I thought he was working with the Feds.” 

“They don’t specialise in espionage like we do.” 

The SSR is a part of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, but most of their cases involve going undercover. And despite having a whole field to work on, their clearance is somewhat similar to that of ordinary FBI agents. They are in fact still FBI agents; use the same badges, treated the same way. 

SSR is short for Secret Surveillance Reform. The government denies the presence of any such branch in the FBI and only a handful of people know of its existence. 

So far there was Daniel himself, the senior agent. Chief Roger Dooley, their Captain. Howard Stark, the all in one tech guy who could create almost anything with his bare hands. Peggy Carter, badass agent who really knew how to kick butt and her partner, Edwin Jarvis. There was also Angie Martinelli, who was the best in undercover. 

And the new guy would be a good addition to their small team. Like what Carter said earlier, Chief’s probably partnering the rookie with him. 

Daniel didn’t notice the Captain and another stranger walking behind him. 

“Special Agent Jack Thompson, I want you to meet our best, Special Agent Daniel Sousa. 

“Daniel?” 

“Jack?” 

“You guys know each other? Well, this makes my job easier.” 

~ 

Daniel took out his gun, placed it right at Jack’s forehead. He didn’t care if Angie and Peggy were watching. He knew that Jarvis and Stark were watching him too, but he didn’t give a damn. The guy's gonna have to pay for leaving him tied up like that and for marking up his body with all those hickeys. Besides, he had made a promise to himself that he was going to shoot the bastard if he ever had the chance to see him again.


	2. The First Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Woot ! Woot ! * Chapter 2 !!
> 
> :O

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t empty this gun and blow your brains out.” There was a certain calmness to Daniel’s voice. He wasn’t loud or rough, but his tone, it ran like icy cold water down Jack’s spine. Those brown, hazel eyes that he had admired the night before weren’t as serene as he remembers them. They were intense, full of anger. For a moment, Jack wondered if this was the same man that he had fucked last night. 

“Put. Your. Gun. Down. Sousa.” Chief Dooley was stern. 

Daniel didn’t flinch. His hand was still stable and it didn’t move the gun away from Thompson’s forehead. 

“I will not repeat twice, agent.” 

Slowly Daniel moved the gun down. The way Jack’s Adam’s apple bobbed down and back up was clearly visible. 

“In my office. Both of you.” 

The three men walked into chief’s office. Jack and Daniel didn’t even look at each other. Instead of letting Daniel lead, Thompson moved in front and nudged the brunette. Daniel gave him a good stare but Jack didn’t even bother looking at him. 

_“Rude.”_

“WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU SOUSA?!” 

Daniel didn’t answer to the yelling. He held his head low, feeling a slight amount of regret for acting recklessly. He got too carried away with his emotions. 

“Look. Just because the both of you don’t get along, that doesn’t mean I will switch your pairing. Find a way to work it out, Sousa.” 

“I’M NOT WORKING WITH SOMEONE WHOM I CANNOT TRUST!” There was a sudden rise in his tone. He was pointing towards the blonde, in disgust. 

“AND I’M NOT WORKING WITH SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME ABOUT A MINUTE AGO!” 

“SHUT UP! Both of you. This decision is final. I don’t give a rat’s ass about what you two think. All I know is that this discussion is over and everything is agreed upon.” 

The shouting from inside the closed room was crystal clear and was heard by the remaining four members. Peggy enjoyed it. It was like a live drama. Howard was already making popcorn jokes while Angie was chuckling away. Jarvis was in a slight shock. He felt that both men were being childish. 

~ 

Daniel was sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork when Chief Dooley dropped a file on his table. 

“Take him.” 

Sousa didn’t answer, nor did he return the look his boss gave him. It was obvious that he didn’t like how he was partnered with someone who had seen him naked and humiliated the night before. He was in cuffs for God’s sake. And nothing was more embarrassing than having your whole body marked while you were restrained from any movement. 

He looked into the file. Dead body in the park. 

_“Awesome.”_ Sousa mumbled to himself. 

Daniel snapped his fingers, getting Thompson’s attention. The blonde followed him to the garage. 

“You better be kidding me. You guys have a corvette? And a Camaro too?” 

Daniel didn’t answer. He just unlocked the yellow Corvette, got into the driver seat and started the ignition. Thompson sat at the passenger side with a small frown . He hated being the shotgun. 

Once they reached the park, they saw Howard processing the crime scene. There wasn’t any body, it was already taken for post mortem. 

“Move no more step closer, blondie. I don’t want my crime scene to be contaminated.” 

“You work alone?” 

“Yes. I’m do things better myself. Also maybe because I only trust myself in making no mistakes.” 

“Ahh.” Jack smiled. 

_“Who processes a crime scene all alone anyway? Freaks.”_

“I maybe a freak but I’m obviously better than you.” 

“Did you j-just read my m-mind?” 

“No. It was clear on your face. Although I might be working on a mind reading device.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything. 

“Got anything good for us, Stark?” 

“So far, nothing other than his identity, Sousa. Name’s Michael Hurrow. Got a wife and two kids. Address will be emailed to the both of you within a minute.” 

_“Ding.”_

“How did you get my cell number? I didn’t give it to..” 

“Hacked it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got more evidences to process and you’ve got a wife to interrogate.” 

“Thanks, Stark.” 

He checked his phone and found his contact list updated with an addition of six new members. Jack was clearly a bit frightened of the whiz kid. God knows what he’s capable of. “Does that mean that you guys have my number too?” 

Daniel closed in the car door. He didn’t bother to answer Thompson’s question. 

Thompson pouted. He’s been trying to start conversations with his new partner but it was quite obvious that the brunette didn’t even bother to retaliate. 

_This was going to be fun._


	3. Fight.

_Knock. Knock. ___

“Knock harder.” 

“Sure. Mind if I use your head?” 

Thompson didn’t answer. What kind of house didn’t have a doorbell in the 21st century anyway? He tried to look on the bright side, at least Daniel answered him, for once. 

“How can I help you?” 

“I’m Special Agent Sousa and this is Special Agent Thompson. May we come in, ma’am?” 

“What is this regardin’ ?” 

“It’s about your husband, ma’am.” This time it was Thompson who did the answering. 

“He’s dead isn’t he?” There was a worried expression on the face of the widow who was standing by the door. Both Sousa and Thompson looked at each other, as if they weren’t expecting the wife to be prepared for something so sudden like death. They then nodded to the woman as a sign that the answer to her question was a prominent yes. 

“Come in.” 

Her house was huge. Looked as if they earned a lot of money. The couch was soft, thought Thompson. He would have loved to have one of these sets at home. It would be great to sit when he was watching tv, to sleep on or even to be the place he had his dinner. Hell, it would be super comfortable if he fucked Daniel on it. 

_“Quit it, Jack. Not here at least.”_

Daniel on the other hand was standing near the fireplace. He didn’t like sitting down. He walked slowly around the house, examining every single detail that his eye could lay upon. 

“You assumed that your husband was dead. Why did you feel that way ma’am?” 

“Agent, Thompson right?” Jack nodded. “He c-came home one day with bl-lood all over his body. And the next next thing I know he was preparing his will. And he told me to g-gi-ive this to the police if he went mi-missing.” 

She stood up, covering her tear ridden face with her hands. It was clear that she tried not to cry in front of strangers but she was slowly beginning to fail. 

She moved towards Daniel, not actually standing in his way or anything, but near enough to get a folder from the hidden in-built drawer in the fireplace. It looked like an ordinary brick, brownish red in colour. 

“We’ll take the file with us. Do you anyone in particular that might want to hurt your husband, Mrs. Hurrow?” Daniel took the file from the lady. It was always his duty to run all the details of a case. 

“No. I don’t think so.” 

“If you remember anything, anything at all, here’s my contact number.” Daniel handed his name card out. 

~ 

“Thompson, Jack Thompson. I didn’t have the pleasure of meeting the rest of you formally.” 

“Peggy Carter. Nice to meet you.” Jack felt that she had a strong grip when they shook hands. It was so professional, and full of confidence. And also, she had a nice English accent. 

“Edwin Jarvis. Call me Jarvis.” The tall man also had an accent similar that of Carter. 

“And I’m Angie.” 

“I wouldn’t let the looks of Miss Martinelli fool you if I were you. She’s a really good actress. And I believe we’ve met, Howard Stark.” 

Jack nodded. “Carter, Jarvis, Martinelli, Stark. Carter, Jarvis, Martinelli, Stark. Carter, Jarvis, Matinelli, Stark. I think I got it.” 

“Can I ask you something though, as a friend?” Angie had a look of an innocent girl. 

“Yeah, spill it.” 

“What happened between you and Daniel?” 

Jack’s face turned beet root red. He couldn’t bring himself to answer that question. He wasn’t gonna tell them he had slept with their senior agent the night before. “Bar fight.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“Jarvis, I am not lying.” 

“You really think the human lie detector doesn’t know a lie when he spots one, Thompson?” Peggy replied. There was a minute long of deafening silence before Jack finally answered. 

“I think I better check on Daniel. He’s been on that file for far too long don’t you think?” Jack walked away, with a smile. It was very obvious that he didn’t want to answer that damned question. 

“He’s hiding something.” 

“Don’t be miss obvious, Angie. Even a badger would know that.” 

“You want your tiny little computer handling fingers broken, Stark?” 

~ 

“Hey.” 

No reply from Daniel. He was seated in his place and he kept on scanning through the file. 

“I said hey you know.” This time, Daniel looked at him but still without an answer. 

“Found anything yet, Susan?” No answer. 

“Do you want my help in looking through the file?” Daniel closed the file rather violently. He woke up from the rotating chair, grabbed his crutch and walked towards the toilet. Jack followed him. He didn’t know what to do. He hated following Sousa around but that was the only thing he could do to avoid any more embarrassing questions. 

When he first entered the toilet, it looked as if Sousa vanished into thin air. Well, that was before the stinging punch that hit his face. He threw a punch back but it had missed the brunette. Sousa took the advantage of that and pinned Jack against the door. He punched him another time in the stomach. 

“What the hell do you want Sousa?” 

“Revenge.” 

“I was drunk, okay?” 

“Well you could have uncuffed me before you left.” He showed Jack the injured wrist that he was hiding behind the sleeve of his shirt. “And it didn’t help that you did all these.” Daniel loosened his tie and collars, just enough to show Thompson a glimpse of the dark purple skin around his neck and shoulders. 

Daniel tried to give him another blow to Jack’s torso but his hand was grabbed by the blonde. 

Jack tried to defend himself by charging forward and slamming Daniel’s body against the sink that was right opposite the door. Daniel’s head got hit in the mirror and it had caused a small crack to appear on the shiny, reflective surface. Blood was slowly oozing out of Jack’s nose, courtesy of Daniel’s punch. Daniel on the other hand got his head smeared with blood, after it was slammed against the mirror. 

Daniel made sure to fight back. He wasn’t going to stop until he taught Jack a lesson. And Jack surely wasn’t gonna give up and surrender to a crippled man. 

~ 

“Daniel?” “I need your help with...”Angie shouted across the room. She stopped when she noticed that the brunette wasn’t in his desk. “Peggy have you seen Daniel?” 

“No, why?” 

“ I wanted to ask for his help. And, eh, Jack’s gone too.” 

“ Saw him walking to the lavatory just now. You might wanna check there.” 

“Thanks Jarvis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this fic into a part of a series where each case is considered as one work in the series or just continue writing it as an extremely long fic, where all the different cases are combined collectively in one work ?


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy helped Daniel into the passenger seat of the Corvette that was parked outside. She fastened the seatbelt. Once she was done, she faced Thompson who was fumbling with the keys.  
> If you hurt him again, I swear I will break your neck.” Thompson took the warning well. He nodded, frightened of the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 !!!!

“What the…” Angie gasped in shock. She saw the two men on the floor. The blonde was lying on his side, coughing out blood while the brunette was sitting up with his head held low and his hand acting like a stand for it. “PEGGYYY!” She shouted across the hallway. 

“What is it?” 

“COME HERE QUICK!” 

She was shocked at the sight. “You help Thompson.” Peggy ordered while she moved towards Daniel. She helped him out and brought him out, got him seated on a chair. Angie did the same. 

“ch-check on Daniel. He’s hurt. Bad.” Jack stuttered through his blood covered mouth. 

“Jarvis, hand me some ice.” Peggy called out. Daniel wasn’t responding to her, he had passed out. The concussion on his head was huge. She took the bag of ice, pressed it against his head. Angie wanted to help Jack, but he took the cloth from her and wiped his blood himself. 

He watched how Peggy tended to the other man. He felt sorry for hurting him so bad. 

“What’s all the commotion about?” Chief walked out of his room. “Someone care to explain?” 

“They got hurt chasing some suspects, sir.” Peggy answered. Jack looked at her in disbelief. She lied. Everyone else was quiet. 

“Is he alright?” Chief Dooley pointed at Sousa. 

“Got a blow to his head, other than that, he’ll live, sir.” 

“Good. Thompson, can you drive?” 

“yes, sir.” 

“I want you to send Daniel home. I think that’s enough for the day.” 

“Alright, sir.” 

Jack stood up, a bit wobbly and shaking. He walked towards Daniel, tried to tend to him, but Peggy didn’t let him move too close to the unconscious man. Instead, she pillared Daniel, placed his hand over his shoulders. “Walk.” She hissed at Thompson. 

Thompson did as ordered. He stopped for short breaks, leaning against the wall whenever he felt that he couldn’t walk any further. 

Peggy helped Daniel into the passenger seat of the Corvette that was parked outside. She fastened the seatbelt. Once she was done, she faced Thompson who was fumbling with the keys. 

“If you hurt him again, I swear I will break your neck.” Thompson took the warning well. He nodded, frightened of the woman. 

He started driving after that. At first, he couldn’t concentrate, but he was slowly getting a grip on the car. He doesn’t remember where Daniel lives, hell, it was just a one night stand. You’re not supposed to see them or remember where they lived. He could call and ask one of the SSR agents, but he felt he shouldn’t be causing them anymore trouble for the day. It was already bad enough that Peggy had to lie to Chief Dooley while the rest of them became accomplices. And if he took Daniel home with him, he might be able to after him a little bit. 

~ 

It was already morning when Daniel woke up. He doesn’t remember much and his head was still swollen. He remembers punching the guts out of Thompson and that was it. 

His body was greeted with silky sheets. The bed smelled of a different cologne, not something that he has put on before, yet it was familiar to him. His prosthetics and crutch was placed against the wall. Daniel put on his prosthetics, armed himself with his crutch. He walked towards the mirror only to find a piece of sticky note placed strategically on his forehead. 

_Call me when you wake up._

_Jack._

“Dammit.” He said out loud. He walked through the room, clad only in his boxer briefs, searching for his mobile phone. He had to maneuver through boxes and boxes of unpacked stuff. He was already feeling agitated, his OCD was already kicking in. He found his phone on the coffee table, in front of the television. 

He called Jack. Once, twice. 

_“Pick up, you son of a bitch.”_

~ 

_“Ten missed calls?”_

The contact name Daniel Sousa popped up ten times in a row. He knew that only meant one thing, that Daniel was awake and that he was mad. 

He rushed back to his place, ran up the stairs of the building, carrying donuts and other breakfast stuff in on hand and a suitcase on the other. 

He placed the suitcase on the floor and motioned to open the door. He walked in, with both hands full. 

“I called you ten times.” A voice came from the couch that was places in front of the telly. He could see the top of Sousa’s head, the brown strands of hair that was clumped together by dried blood. 

“I brought breakfast. And I got you some clothes.” 

“You broke into my house?” 

“Technically, I didn’t. I told Peggy that you were in need of something to wear and she passed me a set of your keys.” Thompson placed the suitcase of the clothes on the small dining table. He took the small box of donuts and a cup of Starbucks coffee that he bought just now. “Are you wearing my..” Jack eyed the brunette from the tip of his hair to his toes. Daniel was wearing one of his office shirts, the light blue one. It was his favourite. 

“Yeah, this one was the largest thing I could find. I didn’t like walking around in your place half naked. And I don’t want to wear any of your pants.” 

Daniel’s body sunk in it. He wasn’t petite or anything. He had broader shoulders and a smaller waist than of Jack’s. Jack knows that behind the loose clothing, he had a body you could die for. 

Jack snorted. “I’ve seen you fully naked twice now, so I don’t think if wearing any clothes or even an underwear counts anymore.” 

Daniel’s face turned a little sour. “Shut it, Jackass.” There was this worried look on his face which made his crinkle his nose a little. 

“If you’re wondering if we did the frick frack last night, the answer’s no.” 

Upon hearing that Daniel was relieved. He got into the room, took a shower and came out wearing a new set of clothes. His clothes. 

“Aren’t you eating?” 

Sousa didn’t bother to answer that. If there was one thing he wanted to do right now, it was getting out of Jack’s place. He walked out and slammed the door. He was pretty sure the whole floor had heard it. 

_Oh, you’re welcome Susan._

He said as he bit the freshly frosted donuts that he bought for the both of them. 


	5. They do things differently

Daniel made no stops that morning. No breakfast, no nothing. He got to work, as usual, as if nothing had happened. 

“Oh, Daniel! You’re okay! I was so worried!” Angie hugged him as he walked into the building. Daniel felt like he was constricted by a python or something. He couldn’t move much, not when his hands were squeezed against his torso. She finally let go when she realised that she was suffocating him. 

“Jack didn’t come with you?” Peggy approached them. 

“Um, no. Why, is there a reason that he should?” 

“I thought.. Nevermind.” 

Daniel had gone through the file that Hurrow’s wife had passed to them earlier, but there was no harm by going through it again. Besides, he wasn’t actually paying any attention to it for the first time either. He was basically annoyed and irritated by the blonde when he was reading the file the day before. 

Michael Hurrow was a lawyer, and by the looks of it, a good one too. He’s been winning high profiled cases for mega companies like General Electrics and Hillside Development. Mostly he was defending these high end companies from getting sued. 

So, there is a huge chance that one of the families who filed the lawsuits were unhappy with him. Daniel looked through the list of names and realised that most of the cases involved minor injuries, only two of them were associated with deaths. 

“Done with the research, Susan?” Daniel looked up. He didn’t notice Thompson walking into the office. And he didn’t know that Thompson has been staring at him for the last hour either. 

Daniel wrote down Hurrow’s work address. Daniel felt that it would be wise if he checked out with his office mates first, they would know if Hurrow was having any difficulties. 

“I’m driving.” 

~ 

“You’re a horrible driver you know that, Susan?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes. Thompson had been complaining about the way he was driving since the very minute he started driving. 

Daniel led the way, walked into the building and requested for their supervisor to the receptionist. She got through the phone and a while later a man in his mid forties showed up and introduced himself as Mr. Fivet. 

Daniel walked first, only to notice Thompson flirting with the receptionist. He shook his head, gave him a good stare. 

“I gotta go now, duty calls.” Thompson said as the receptionist handed her number to him. 

_“Unbelievable.”_

Mr. Fivet had assured them that Hurrow was the best lawyer in their company. He was even thinking of promoting him. 

“Could you think of anyone who might want him dead?” 

“yeah, every person he won against. Even **_I_** would kill him if he was blew my case. That guy’s a effing timebomb. I know he’s been getting some threats lately though. You can ask his secretary. She has copies of the letters.” 

Hurrow’s secretary gave them what they needed. 

“Hey Susan, check this one out.” Jack handed one of the letters to Daniel. It was the latest one, probably the last one that came in before Michael’s death. 

The words were made out of newspaper cuttings. 

_You deserve to rot in hell and I will make sure I’m the one who sends you there._

“Seems pretty legit, eh, Susan? You think Stark can get prints off these?” Daniel glared back. He hated being called that. 

~ 

“Sorry, no fingerprints. And they used glue on this, so no DNA either. You’re dealing with a professional here.” 

“So back to square one again.” Thompson sighed. 

“I wouldn’t actually say that. His wife filed a divorce against him about a month before his death. And she’ll be getting all of his share, now that he’s gone to neverland.” 

“Seems like a possible motive. I’ll bring her down for interrogation.” 

~ 

“Okay Mrs. Hurrow, we know that the both of you haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately.” 

“So what, divorce is a crime now?” 

“No, but murder is.” Daniel placed a few images of Michael Hurrow’s dead body on the table, visible to the widow. She turned her head away, probably in disgust or grief, could even be both. 

From behind the mirror, Thompson complains to Jarvis. “He’s horrible at it. Too soft.” 

Jarvis doesn’t reply, he wasn’t one to talk about others. He just observed. Usually he would be in there, with Daniel, analysing the suspects. 

“Are you accusing me of something Agent Sousa?” 

“We know you have motives to kill your husband. And if you cooperate, we might be able to reduce your sentence.” 

“Look. I didn’t kill my husband for his money. Don’t you have any respect?” 

“We’re just heading where the evidence leads us, ma’am.” 

“I want a lawyer.” 

Daniel walked out of the room, frustrated. 

“Tell me you’ve got something good Stark.” He was determined to find any evidence, to put the woman behind bars. 

“Well, nothing on your black widow, but I did some digging on the two families that had deaths. Turns out, Michael here has been banking in money to them. Out of a guilty conscious I assume.” 

“Lawyers don’t give a damn. Take it from experience.” 

“People can actually change, Susan. Everyone deserves a second chance.” Daniel knew that Jack was hinting at him. 

“Yeah, everyone except lawyers and _you __.”_

“Anyways, before the both of you start off a boxing match, I’ll hand you the addresses so you can check it out with them. 

Both Daniel and Jack walked in separate directions, looking into the addresses that they were handed each. 

~ 

“You wouldn’t believe what the family members called him, Susan.” 

“Total sweetheart?” 

“How the hell did you know?” 

“Got the same thing about the other family. Said something about rebuilding their case.” 

“You think he was trying to help them?” 

_Ggrrrhhhh_

“What the hell was that?” Jack looked at Daniel. 

_Ggrrhhh grrhhhh_

“Susan, is that you.. your stomach?” 

Daniel looked in a different direction. He hasn’t had anything since the morning, hell he hasn’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch. It was almost a whole day and a half now. He should have taken that doughnut when Jack offered it to him. But no, that would seem as if he forgave Jack. 

He gripped his stomach tight, thinking of raiding the fridge in the office. Who knows, there might be pizza that was three days old or something. 

“Hey, if you want something to eat…” 

“You mind your own goddamn business, Thompson.” You what people say about anger and hunger? Well, it was already affecting Daniel. 

“Fine, dig your own grave. Don’t expect me to bury you and buy you any flowers.” 

Daniel just walked over, checking out the fridge, hoping that he would find something. Alas! A sandwich. That was good enough. 

Jack watched the brunette eating his food. 

“Are you done?” 

“yeah,” said Daniel as he threw the wrapper into the trash can. 

~ 

Jack didn’t like it how Daniel vanished into thin air once they entered the lawyers' firm, leaving him to deal with the supervisor alone. It was only after a long ‘chat’ with the old man that he could see from far that Daniel was snooping around. He tried covering him, making sure that no one saw Daniel meddling with the stuff in the office. 

“Look, I didn’t felt the need to trash talk one of my best men.” 

“I see. Do you mind if we took a look at your office?” 

“No. Get me a warrant.” 

“You don’t need a warrant if you’ve got nothing to hide, sir.” 

“I’m a lawyer. I know my rights.” And Jack knew that too, he went to law school. Could have been a lawyer himself. 

_. Ok come on, Daniel we gotta go._

Jack tried motioning his fingers to Daniel but it was of no use. According to Thompson, that dimwit was under the table, for who knows what goddamn reason. 

“Done?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Got anything?” 

“For starters, I now know for sure that Mr. Fivet is the one who is behind all this.” 

Once he was in the car, Daniel showed him a file that he stole from the office. While Thompson was going through the files, Sousa took out a pair of headphones 

“What the hell is that for?” 

“Got the office bugged.” 

“WHAT? DANIEL YOU CAN’T DO THAT! 

“Watch me.” 

“It’s bad enough you took the file, and now this?” 

“shhhh..” 

_“Sir, I think they’re closing in on us. I saw one of the agents going through our files, the ones about Hurrow.”_ It was a female voice. Sounded something like Hurrow’s secretary. 

_“Don’t worry. We’ll get rid of the evidence before they even get that warrant.”_

~ 

“so how exactly are you guys going to use these _illegally obtained evidences_ in court 

“ You do know we are the SSR right?” There was a tint of sarcasm in Daniel’s voice. 

So what? It gives you guys a special privilege?” 

“If that’s how you wish to put it, then yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the first case, i'll leave it to your imagination for a while. ;)


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your um, boyfriend asked me to pass these to you.”
> 
> “He’s not my friend. We just work together.”
> 
> “Really? Cause I saw your hands all over him a few days back. You guys got into a fight or something?”

“Anyone up for a drink tonight?” 

“Only if you’re buying Thompson.” 

“Of course I am. So you’re in, Angie?” The female agent smiled and then nodded as a sign of agreement. 

“Count me in.” 

“Good choice Stark.” 

“Me too.” Peggy said. 

_Three down, three more to go._

“Jarvis? How about you? Couldn’t have won the case without you.” 

“Well, a good prosecutor doesn’t bask in rewards, but since it’s your first case here, why not, eh?” 

“You think Chief will join us?” 

“I don’t know. He rarely goes on for drinks or anything. Well, he kinda has his own stock in his office.” 

“Angie!” Peggy pouted. “We’re not supposed to talk about it!” 

“it’s okay, Carter. She has a point. Anyways, I’d be happy to join, Thompson. Could use to getting to know you a little.” Roger Dooley came out of his office, putting on his coat. 

“Great! Hey Sousa! You coming?” 

“ Um… Sorry, I got paperwork to do.” 

“Paperwork can wait, Daniel.” 

“I’ll see if I can make it, Peggy.” He flashed a smile. 

Thompson was a little disappointed. He knew that there wasn’t any paperwork else. But he kept silent, pretended like nothing was wrong, when deep down he was upset. 

~ 

The bar that Stark recommended was good. The lighting was good, not too bright, not too dark. Very stylish, a little vintage. Had a country like atmosphere. You know, good ol’ hay and wheat. 

“Not bad, for a guy like you, Stark.” 

“I know. How do you think I even get all those beautiful dates, Ange?” 

“Oh, quit bragging.” 

They spent their time there for quite some time. Their place was filled with laughter, the sound of joy and happiness. 

“you know, there was this one time. Howard and Jarvis had to go undercover. And boy, it was hilarious.” 

“No. Peggy. Don’t tell him.” 

“Sorry, Stark. It’s just too good. So, as I was saying, Angie put on tonnes of make up onto Howard to make him look old. So that he can get into this elderly residency. And even you should have seen him. Jarvis was pushing him around in his wheelchair.” 

“wait, I’ve the pictures. ” 

“Wow, Stark, you look… um… old.” 

“shut up. Wait till I show the rookie the picture of you in that orange prison jumpsuit.” Stark searched through his phone, looking for the snap shot of Angie. 

“Oh, come on!” 

“I gotta admit, Angela, you fit in real well,” Jarvis added. 

~ 

“Daniel isn’t coming, is he?” Jack asked, looking at his nearly empty glass. 

“I’m sorry, Jack. Don’t beat yourself up too much. He’s a bit rough on the edges.” 

“No, it’s my fault. I screwed up.” He paused a while only to ask Peggy whether Sousa enjoyed pizza. He was thinking of getting him a box, as a sign of apology. Just one last try wouldn’t hurt. 

And when everyone felt like it was time to go home, Thompson paid up. He made sure to get two bottles of beer and made a stop at the pizzeria. 

“Extra cheesy.” Thompson remembers Peggy telling him that Sousa loved his pizza that way. 

He walked up the stairs and knocked on his door continuously. Somehow, he knew that Daniel wasn’t gonna answer him. He left the box of pizza on his doorstep and proceeded to knock on the room that was opposite his. An old lady, who addressed herself as Mrs. Sutton, promised to tell Daniel that Jack stopped by. 

Once, Jack left, she knocked on the door. But this time, Daniel did open. He welcomed her in, asked her to sit on the couch. They were quite close, she had no one who’d visit her and Daniel wasn’t a hit with the ladies. They kept each other company a lot. She carried in the box of pizza and the beer bottles in. 

“Your um, boyfriend asked me to pass these to you.” 

“He’s not my friend. We just work together.” 

“Really? Cause I saw your hands all over him a few days back. You guys got into a fight or something?” 

Daniel didn’t know what to answer. He could tell her the truth, or he could say nothing happened. He chose the latter. 

“Anyways, Danny boy, I have to go now. Do take care.” 

“You too, ma’am.” 

“And, oh, he looks like a nice guy. Second chance perhaps.” 

Daniel just smiled. Once she went back, he placed the bottles into the refrigerator. The smell of the pizza was already poking his nostrils. He opened the box, took a slice out and he could see it was cheesy. 

“Peggy.” 

Only she knew what kind of pizza he liked. Thompson must have asked her. Sousa felt a little guilty. He was being too harsh on the blonde and maybe he should just let bygones be bygones. Besides, this pizza was already as good enough as forgive-me-for-being-a-jackass gift.


	7. Make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not updating this fic for a long time. My lappy was kinda busted and I had to get it repaired. Now that it's working back, fingers crossed, I'll be updating the fic with more adventures.

When it came to the matters of work, Daniel was always punctual, if not, early. He was always the first to arrive and the last to go home. And today was no different. 

Once he arrived, he cleaned up the place a bit, arranged his stuff. And when he was done, he usually sat back in his place, trying to solve crossword puzzles. 

“As early as always, Sousa?” Daniel’s concentration was disrupted. 

“Yes, chief. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Not really. You’ve gotta wait for Thompson anyway.” 

“So there’s a case, sir?” 

“Ah yes.” 

One could tell that Daniel Sousa was eager for his job. He didn’t have nothing else to prove in his life and somehow, this seemed like the only thing that mattered to him. Since he got into that accident, everyone’s been looking down on him. 

He was happier before he lost his leg. But this job, it got his mind off the fact that he was walking on crutches. It was a whole different focus. It kept him from drinking and drowning himself in self pity. 

~ 

“The chief wants to see the both of us.” That was the first sentence that came out of Daniel’s mouth upon noticing Jack Thompson. 

“A case?” 

“yeah.” 

They walked into their chief’s office, Jack leading the way. 

“You called, sir?” 

“Yes. I need the both of you to read over this file. Do sit down first. We have to discuss about this case.” 

Daniel and Jack did as they were ordered. 

‘As you may have read the file, we believe that a few teachers from Jay George High School are involved in distributing harmful substances to kids under the age of 18. Two kids from there have been admitted to the St. Bartholomew’s Hospital for alcohol poisoning within the past week.” 

“Sir, I understand that you want us to investigate this school. But, they are teenagers; they aren’t going to talk to cops.” 

“Yes, I know that Thompson. And that’s why the both of you are going undercover. You see, they have been struggling with the lack of teachers and I used this opportunity to get both of you in as the new teachers.” 

“When do we start, sir?” 

“Today actually. But before you go, make sure you read through the file. You’ve got new aliases and a personality to work on. Ask Angie about any doubts you have about your character, she’s the best of all. You are now dismissed.” 

Both men walked out from the room. They proceeded to meet up with Martinelli who had her own cubicle. 

“Give me your files.” Angie ordered. She looked through Daniel’s file first. “Okay, so you’re the quiet one eh? Tell you what, you put on some gel to your hair and part it at this side. Then, make sure you always put your head down. This is great time for you to put your sweater vest collection to good use. And here, put this on.” Angie handed a pair of plastic spectacles that she dug from the huge make up chest that was on the floor. 

“Seriously, Ange? I hate the spectacles. They make me look like some sort of weakling.” 

“No, I think you look quite hot. What do you think, Jack?” 

Jack thought Daniel looked good in spectacles. Like a nerd, but in a good and totally adorable way. He could already imagine watching a nerdy Daniel begging him to fuck him hard. 

“Jack? Jack? Are you with us?” Angie snapped her fingers in front of Thompson’s face. 

“Wh-What? Y-yeah, he looks gr-great.” 

“See, I told you so. Now for you.” Angie took Thompson’s file and began to read it. “What kind of name is Jack Jackson anyway?” 

“I don’t know. That’s the worst name I’ve ever heard so far.” 

“I know right. Anyways, back to your character. You’re a PE teacher right? So you gotta be tough. Lose the suit, Thompson and opt for shorts and t-shirts. Tight ones, preferably. You need to prove that you’re really a sports guy, so it’ll be good to have those toned pecks of yours to be a bit more obvious.” Angie winked at the last comment. “And, oh, I almost forgot.” She ruffled up Thompson’s hair a little. 

“What the hell was that about?” 

“To give you the bad boy look. Oh I can already imagine all the girls swooning all over you.” 

Jack’s face started to turn red. 

“You blushin’, Thompson?” Daniel asked in a cheeky tone. 

“What? No!” 

“Then why is your face red?” 

“I…I.. just.” 

“Oh, come on, Daniel, give the man some break. Alright, boys. You two are ready. I need to attend to Peggy and Jarvis for the next case, so off you go now.”


	8. Gadgets

“So what next?” 

“We meet Stark.” 

“What for?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Thompson and Sousa walked to Stark’s workstation only to notice that Howard was blasting ACDC to the max. He didn’t notice the two men despite the fact that Thompson yelled at him for a good few times. He only looked up when Sousa pulled out the power supply to the stereo. 

“What the fuck was that about?” 

“To get your attention.” 

“Next time, don’t do that again. So I assume the both of you are on for undercover?” 

“Yep.” Thompson answered this time. 

“Alright. Hold on. Let me get the stuff for you.” 

“What stuff?” 

“Patience blondie. It can lead you a long way.” 

Thompson scowled upon hearing the nickname that Stark used on him. He hated it. He could see Daniel smirking at him. “What’s so funny Susan?” 

“Oh, nothing.” 

Both men watched Howard unlocking a metal door with some sort of eye scanner. He then typed in a password, which Sousa easily read as BLACKSABBATH4EVER. His photographic memory and his ability to focus always gained him the upper hand in investigations. 

“Alright blondie, listen up. I’m going to hand you some things that will come in handy for your investigation and I want you to play close attention. Sousa here knows the drill, he’s been here before and done this before a couple of times now.” 

Thompson nodded. 

“Okay, the first one is the Super Bug. It will help in recording conversations. The good thing about this one is that it will not show up in an ordinary bug sweep.” 

“Was this the one you used that day?” Thompson asked Sousa with soft tone and a pure look of disbelief in his face only to be cut in by Howard. 

“I’m the genius here, and I’d really appreciate if you actually listened to my explanation.” 

Thompson pressed his lips together as if he were trying his best to restrain himself from talking. 

“Good. Okay, the next one is the Ultrascan. This one can pick up any form of noise or movement from a steady distance of 50 meters. The next one is the Stun Watch. Carefully aim your target with this watch and he will faint. The effect will last about 20 to 30 minutes. And finally, I hand you both the Multitalk Receiver. This one will help the both of you to always keep in touch and reach me if there is trouble. And make sure these stay fitted onto your ear.” 

“Can I ask you one question?” 

“Sure, blondie.” 

“Where’d ya get all these stuff?” 

“Honey, You don’t get these stuff. You make them yourself. As in I made them myself.” 

“oh.” If Thompson was already terrified of Stark before, this was an even better reason to not mess with the mega nerd. “Is that all?” 

“Yeap, it’s time to head the field, sunshine.” 

~ 

Once they got into the Corvette, Sousa placed a disk into the radio. Thompson didn’t like it one bit. All he could hear from was some sort of music as if it were still the renaissance era. “What the hell is this?” 

“Mozart, egg head.” 

“Can’t you play something better?” 

“Sorry, car rules. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole.” 

“Ugh. That’s a stupid rule.” 

“Oh really?” This time, Daniel raised the volume and the car sounded like it was some sort of fucking orchestra to Jack. 

“FUCK YOU!” 

Daniel increased the volume even higher this time. “I’M SORRY, WHAT?” His mouth smiled after uttering those words. 

“FINE! I’M SORRY. CAN YOU PLEASE LOWER DOWN THE VOLUME!” 

And Daniel did as he was asked. “Well, that wasn’t so bad was it?” 

“Fu-.” Thompson managed to control his words this time. He didn’t want his head to be spinning around with that nonsense anymore. 

“You wanted to say something Thompson?” 

“Nothing.” 

~ 

Thompson would still say that Sousa was a crappy driver. He was always pressing the brakes too late or the gas too hard. Either way, Jack’s body would jerk to the front or fall back on the seat due to the immense amount of inertia. 

But he noticed that Daniel looked calm when he was driving, Hell, he could say that Daniel looked calm all the while. Even when he’s filling up paperwork or when he’s solving crossword puzzles. That was just the way he looked. And you could say that it was that specific look made Thompson ask stupid questions. 

“Hey, did you get the pizza?” 

“What pizza?” Daniel wasn’t a good actor nor was he good at lying. But since these two came with the job description, he put on his best effort to look innocent. 

“Nevermind.” 

“Wait, you don’t mean the pizza that my neighbor sent to me at the middle of the night?” 

Thompson looked all guilty. “Yeah, that one.” 

“I gave them to teenagers that were smokin’ weed in the front hall. I didn’t know that they were from you. She had told me that a nice and handsome gentleman sent them for me. I never thought that it was from a jackass like you.” 

“Jackass? Seriously?” 

“Ass cause it suits with the name Jack and cause you’re literally a jackass.” 

“I gotta say Susan, you're being the jackass here.” 

“I'm sorry, as far as i know you're the one here whose name is Jack.” 

“Oh, shut up.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with this chapter,its kida crappy and short, not much of Jackdaniels going on, ughhhh.... ( did i mention that it was short) I kinda lost my touch for this fic. Please help me....But Imma try to work it out again yay! I'm not gonna abandon my babies anymore. Oh precious little babies.

“So you two are the two new teachers here? Jackson and Sanchez?” 

“Jackson. Sanchez.” Jack said as he pointed each undercover alias to their respective owners. The principal who was staring at the white paperwork looked up from the paper, his spectacles dropping slightly to the tip of his nose. 

“You’ll start your lessons today. It’s about time we got the help we needed. My assistant will show you around. Oh, and I’ll warn you a little. The students get a bit .. um.. nasty at times. You might wanna prepare yourselves for that.” 

“It’s no worries chief, we can handle a bunch of hormonal brats high on the munchies.” 

~ 

When he stood in front of the first class that he was assigned to teach that day, he was shaking ever so lightly, afraid that the students could tell that he wasn’t really a teacher. He took a chalk and wrote down his alias on the blackboard. _Daniel Sanchez ._ He wrote his name in a neat cursive font, breaking the chalk accidently at the end due to the excessive pressure on the soft white material. 

“Hey everyone, I'm Daniel Sanchez. I’m your new Biology teacher." He talked with somewhat a shy and reserved tone, just like how he was supposed to be. Well it wasn't that hard for Daniel, to be honest. He has always been a shy kid in school. 

He could see some of the students already almost falling asleep, their heads on the table. Some them were busy chatting at the back. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he’s pretty sure Thompson would be having a better luck with his time teaching. He was after all the PE teacher. 

But of course, Thompson hated this job. He didn’t like the fact that he was standing in front of teenagers. Well, he was never good with kids anyway. Children were always a nightmare to him, probably he was afraid of the whole parenting concept. He knows the reason that things didn’t work out with Sharon, his ex-fiancé was totally his fault. He didn’t want to take the further step, he can list down a hundred things that could go wrong between the both of them. 

And he realised that he eventually, he wasn’t meant to be with Sharon, not especially when he has so many doubts about their relationship. He’s heard stories of how people would sacrifice anything for the ones that they love, but he just can’t seem to understand its mechanism. Maybe because deep down he knows that no one would ever honestly love him without wanting something in return. He’s used to all of that. 

He picks up the red ball that was on the floor, and held it in his hands. It matched his bright red, knee length shorts. Nothing ever yells sports like a white polo shirt tucked in tight shorts that hugged the shape of a man’s hips and arse. 

“The name’s Jack Jackson.” He could already hear some kids giggling in the background. He tried his best to ignore their loud whispers. 

“From now on I’ll be teaching you punkasses how to play proper games. For instance, dodgeball” He looked around, calling out a chubby boy who was in the centre. “What’s your name?” 

“Me?” The grey shirted boy pointed to himself. 

“Do I look like I’m talking to anyone else?” 

“Billy.” 

“Alright Billy. I want you to focus cause…” Thompson threw the ball that was in his hands at the kid. “You’re it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an extremely long time to come back to my babies, and an even longer one when it comes to this particular fic. I mean I can't believe I even had thought about abandoning this fic. But no worries, mama is here back for her lil' idiots.

Sometimes, Jack tries his best to not think about how amazing Daniel looks when he’s teaching. Especially when he passes by the classroom with Daniel sitting on the edge of the teachers table, right leg over the left prosthetic. Spectacles over his sharp nose and how the frame of it just brushes past the brown hair that Jack somehow _rather magically_ remember what it feels like. 

And it doesn’t help when Daniel keeps on the style even after their work undercover. Daniel’s always so calm and collected as if he’s got the whole world in his hands. _And jack just can’t help himself, only to find it extremely sexy._

It’s Angie who first notices the way Jack stares at Daniel when he thinks no one is watching. It was one of those days when the whole team heads out for dinner to some weird joint that Stark has found along the edge. Last time it was that Shawarma place( Jack actually thought that he had good taste in food.) and Peggy was talking about how she had to kiss a girl so that the Governor wouldn’t notice her. 

Jarvis was pretending to close his eyes, as if he was some innocent child and Howard went on trolling Angie on how she would have loved to be one being kissed by Peggy. 

And Daniel was laughing, his lightly tanned face only showing the least of the blush, and how it never escaped Jack’s eye. 

“You okay Jack-Jack? Cause you looked like you were swooning the hell out of Danny-boy over here.” And by the time Angie finishes her sentence, everyone can already see the obvious discoloration on both the men’s faces. 

“What? No. Daniel? Oh please. Who’d ever want a snobbish son of a bitch who pulled a fucking gun at my head?” 

“Jack Thompson apparently.” Jarvis said. “And son, I can see it right through your red face.” 

A small echo of _oooooo’s_ accompanied the Englishman’s sentence. Jarvis wasn’t called the lie detector for nothing, he could practically read through them like they were glass windows. Besides, Thompson was piece of cake to deduce, he never hide anything, wore his heart on his sleeve, that man. 

“I believe that is called a burn, my friend.” Stark followed. 

“All of you better shut up or..” Thompson’s threat doesn’t sound so convincing. 

“Or what?” Peggy asks back. While everyone’s eyes are darted at Jack, Howard just had to poke around with the one person who hadn’t said a word since they sat. 

“Hold on, Daniel’s awfully quiet today, trying to impress blondie over here?” 

“Now, now, Howard, play nice. You know I’d hate to tell Peggy how the photos of her in that amazing swimsuit found its way to ol’ Krezminski’s phone, right?” 

_“Sttarrkk..”_ Peggy grits her teeth. 

“Oh wow, just look at the time, that’s my cue to leave.” Howard raises his hand and pretends to look at his imaginary watch on his right now. “My wife would be so worried.” Howard drags his dramatic face and tries to get off the chair when Angie steps on his shoe. “Ouch.” 

“Howard, you don’t have a wife. And I’m pretty sure we’d all agree that you ain’t the type that actually settles down with one anyway.” 

_“Angie! I thought that we were friends.”_ The face of betrayal that Howard got over his face just had everyone laughing. 

~ 

It’s almost midnight when Jarvis says he’s headed home. Stark and Peggy were next, leaving Angie with the two men. 

It was all going according to plan. 

And after 20 mins, Sousa decides to leave them, saying that he needs his beauty sleep. 

“You do know that you still look like crap everyday right, even after all that sleeping by yourself.” Thompson’s flirting skill was exceptionally terrible if that was what he was attempting, and Angie couldn’t help to jot it down to her mind that Thompson is awful at trying to get someone into bed with him. 

“I’m so touched by your utter care towards me Thompson. Maybe I should find someone to spend the night with, someone who will not _leave me hanging the next day.”_

_Sassy Daniel and that stupid smirk of his._

It’s when Daniel leaves that Thompson loosens the buttons around his collar, just enough to keep him a little distressed, enough to let Angie know what he’s hiding behind the white polo tee. But of course, it wasn’t of any use anyway, Jack Thompson has already got his eyes set on the loud mouthed brunette. 

“You know, you actually never told anyone why you and Daniel were at each other the first day of work. Clearly you guys knew one another. Did you like, steal his bird or something?” 

“What? No. Oh God. I know I look like one of those jerks but trust me, I very much honour the bro code.” 

“Then?” 

Thompson took a sip from the champagne. “Not many people like me, it’s a fact that I have accepted ever since I got the transfer. It was pretty obvious, someone like me doing something like this now, that there’s a lot of people who wanted to make sure that they don’t have to put up looking or talking to me.” 

“Oh come, you’re a charmer.” 

“That’s the problem. Men don’t want me near their girls and them ladies can’t help but wonder if I’ll steal their man. But like I said, I honour loyalty very much.” 

“You do know that tells me nothing about you and Sousa right?” 

“You’d promise to keep this a secret?” 

“Pinky promise.” Angie smiled mischievously whilst crossing her fingers at her back. She can’t help it if Thompson wants to trust her obliviously. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt much, especially it being Peggy’s plan from the start.


	11. Chapter 11

As dumb as Thompson looks, he’s not that stupid. Or at least that’s what he thinks of himself. People who gamble and lose and do it all again are stupid. People who run away from police are stupid. People who fall in love are stupid. 

And Jack was not any of them. If Angie wants to play a game, he’ll put on a show, that’s for sure alright. 

_I don’t mind playing games, sweetheart, but I really hate it when someone hits me below the belt.Trying to get me drunk so that I’ll dish out everything between us, huh? You’re not the only one who knows how to screw people up._

“Have you ever seen Sousa’s sister?” 

“Sousa has a sister?” Angie asked Thompson back instead. Her face had a picture of pure curiosity painted across it. Thompson smiled, “she’s gorgeous you know, you’d find it hard to believe that they’re from the same family.” 

“Daniel’s not that bad, you know. He just needs a little touch up to his style, he’s an old soul like that.” 

“I never said anything about Daniel’s looks, did I? I just said that they were no two peas from a pod.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry I made an assumption. Are you gonna go on with your story or what?” 

“Well, if you insist. Left his sister at the altar. Never forgave me. Never seen me after that, not until now that is. But ssshhh, don’t tell Danny i told you that.” Thompson pretended like he was drunk, slurring his words here and there, making excessive gestures, enough to make Angie fall for the trick. But deep down he knew if Jarvis was her, he would call out Jack’s bluff immediately. 

“I ain’t telling Daniel, don’t you worry about that hon.” _But I didn’t say anything about not telling the rest of them, now did I?”_ There was a light smirk on Angie’s face. 

“Alright, I gotta be heading home then. I’ll drop you off, since you don’t look like you can drive, not like this anyways.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can message me via stuckyisbae.tumblr.com. We can be friends and we can ramble on about anything. Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
